Fever
by piggybufallo
Summary: Wolfram got a high fever,and Gisela try to get Wolfram healed. But the fever effect is too weird. T for the kissing part. Wolfram x Gisela


_I love Wolfram,and Gisela too! So an idea pops in my head to make a fanfiction about them. Sorry for the grammar mistakes,and maybe the weird story. Enjoy!_

Wolfram layed down on his bed, unconscious. His face was red and looks tired.

Yuuri,sit down beside Wolfram,sighed. Then he stares at Conrad who stands beside him.

"Wolfram was collapsed during his sword skills training?" ask Yuuri worried. Conrad nodded.

"Yes, Yuuri. I was about to start a duel with him when suddenly his sword fell down from his hand, and he fell down to the ground and collapsed." Answer Conrad," I touch his forehead, and well, it's so hot. I think he's got a fever."

Yuuri touch Wolfram's forehead, and Conrad was right. It's so hot, of course Wolfram got a fever.

"Can you call Gisela to come here, Conrad? I'm sure she can handle this." said Yuuri. "Alright." answer Conrad, then left the room. After a few minutes, Gisela came in to the room.

"What can I help you, Your Ma..Oh my!" said Gisela when she already in the room and see Wolfram. "What happened to him?"

"I think he's got a fever," said Yuuri, "I've touch his body and forehead and it's so hot, his body temperature is so high."

"Let me check it." said Gisela, then take his medical kit and check Wolfram's condition. After a few minutes checking, Gisela take his medical kit and put it back.

"So?" ask Yuuri.

"Well, Your Majesty, I think this fever is not an ordinary fever. Some kind of a rare fever. I need to take some of his blood for the sample, may I do that, Your Majesty?" ask Gisela.

"O..Of course!" said Yuuri, then he looked at the clock and surprised. "Oh man! I forgot about Gunther's class! Okay then, Gisela, I'm counting on you for Wolfram's health!" said Yuuri, then leave the room quickly.

Gisela stares at the blonde guy who unconscious in front of her. She sighed, then take some of Wolfram's blood and put it in a small tube. After that, she inject Wolfram a fever medicine.

After taking Wolfram's blood, Gisella go back to her laboratory and try to extract it. Gisela looking for her google, but she can't find it.

"Oh yeah, I left it in Lord Wolfram's room! And, how high is Lord Wolfram's temperature?" said Gisela, then go back to Wolfram's room.

When she opens the door, she found her google in the floor. But she also see that Wolfram already awaken. He looks confused.

"Oh, Your Excellency, you already awake." Said Gisela, then move near the bed.

"Why…I was…here?" ask Wolfram with a weak voice.

"Well, Your Majesty said that you was unconscious because of a fever. I'm here to take care of you and get you healed as soon as possible." said Gisela," and I need to see how high is your temperature. Can you open your mouth, Your Excellency?" ask Gisela.

"Um?Oh..of course.."said Wolfram, still in weak voice. Then, Gisela move and sit on the bed and take her thermometer.

But when she about to put her thermometer in Wolfram's mouth, suddenly a hand hold her arm tightly. Gisella shocked and looked to the owner of the hand. Wolfram.

"Y.. Your Excellency?" ask Gisella. Wolfram stares at her, still holding her arm.

"You….." said Wolfram, keep staring at Gisela.

"Y..yes?" ask Gisela, start to scared. She never see Wolfram doing thing like this.

Suddenly Wolfram push Gisela, make Gisela lay down in the bed, while Wolfram is up on her.

"L..Lord Wolfram? What happened?" ask Gisella worried. What happened to him?! Is this was an effect of the medicine?  
"I've been keep this for a long time, you know.." said Wolfram. He keeps staring at Gisela with eyes like a sleepy person.

"Keeping, what?" ask Gisela. She try to escape but Wolfram's hold is too strong.

"Keeping my feeling to you.." said Wolfram, and move his face closer to Gisela's. Gisela can feel her heart beats that so loud.

"F…Feelings?" ask Gisela again.

"Yes, my feelings. And I feel this is the right time to say it.. that I love you." said Wolfram.

Gisela really surprised. LORD WOLFRAM LOVES HER?

"Y.. Your excellency, I think the medicine give you a bad effect, you better sleep now.. I'm sure you don't know everything what you have said.." said Gisela.

"I know what I'm saying, and I say it for the truth, Gisela. I love you. "said Wolfram in tense.

"What? But you have a fiancée, Lord Wolfram, King Yuuri, and you love him!"

Wolfram laughing, but the laugh make Gisela more worried.

"I'm not interested to have a love with a man! I love woman, and I love you, Gisela. Do you need a prove?" ask Wolfram.

_Why the medicine give such a bad effect like this? He just like a drunk man! _Thinks Gisela.

Gisela already keep her feelings to Wolfram for many years. She can't denied that she loved Wolfram. _I wonder if Wolfram said it in a normal situation, not in this weird situation when he's drunk…_

"I don't believe that you love me, Lord Wolfram!" said Gisela, and try to let her hands go,but Wolfram still hold it.

"Fine then, you need a prove." Wolfram, smiles.

"What kind of pro…"Gisela haven't finished her sentences, when suddenly Wolfram's lips already block her lips to say anything. Wolfram kisses her, while still holding her hands.

Gisela really shocked. How it can be?!

Wolfram's lips force Gisella's to opened and kiss him back. Gisela try to keep her lips shut, but she can't.

"Come on…"said Wolfram, then move one of his hands to hold Gisela's chin, and pull her closer. Wolfram keep kisses Gisela, with more passionate.

Gisela can't do anything. Many feelings mixed in her heart. Shock and Happy. She kisses Wolfram back, and she can feel Wolfram's smile.

"L..Lord.." Gisela try to stop it, but Wolfram kiss her again.

"Can you just shut up? This is my prove , let me finish it!" said Wolfram. After a few seconds, Wolfram stops.

Gisela still shocked. When she realize that Wolfram already let her hands go, Gisela sit quickly and go from the bed.

"What the hell are you doing?!" said Gisela.

"Kiss you. Tell you that I really love you." said Wolfram.

"If you really love me.." Gisela can feels her cheeks already as red as tomato," why you never said that you love me before?!"

"Because I can't! If I could, I'll say it!" said Wolfram angry.

"Why?"

"Because I…aargh!" said Wolfram, suddenly hold his head. His face looks painful.

"L..Lord Wolfram! What happened?" ask Gisela, then run back to Wolfram.

"My head…"said Wolfram.

"Let me get you the medicine, just stay in the bed, okay?" said Gisela, then helps Wolfram moves to his bed and lay him down. After that, Gisela run from the room to her laboratory. When she already in her laboratory, she looks at her tube which filled by Wolfram's blood. Somebody already extract and check it, and the medicine already placed beside it. Gisela, doesn't think about who extract the blood, take the medicine and go back to Wolfram's room. But when she already in the room, Wolfram already slept.

"Well then.." said Gisela, then put the medicine on the table beside the bed. She stares at Wolfram who slept. He looks so cute, and handsome as usual.

Slowly, Gisela kiss Wolfram's cheek. Then she smiles and left the room.

When Gisela was walking to his laboratory again, she met Annisinna.

"Gisela! Gisela!" said Annisinna.

"Yes? What happened?" ask Gisela.

"Um…here. I just find a blood in the laboratory when I was clean it up, and I try to extract it. It just take about 10 minutes. And the disease is Caramo Fever. It makes people who get this fever will always tell the truth until he covered up. But from what I read in books,its only take one or two days."

_TELL THE TRUTH?! _Thinks Gisela shocked. But she remembered, that Annisinna always making a mess. Maybe she can try to extract it again.

"Okay, I'll extract it again,I guess. See you!" said Gisela. "Bye!" said Annisina.

Gisela back to her laboratory, and try to extract another Wolfram's blood sample that she taken too this morning. And Gisela was surprised when see the result.

"Annisinna is right,then."mumbled Gisela, shocked. "Oh my….

THE NEXT DAY

"Lord Wolfram, can I ask you a question?" ask Annisinna. Wolfram was brushing his horse.

"What question?" ask Wolfram.

"Do you love Gisela?"

"WHAT?!"

Wolfram was so shocked, his brush fell down to the ground.

"Do you love her?" ask Annisinna again.

"O..of course no! I already have a fiancée!" said Wolfram.

Annisinna laugh, then walk to the kitchen's door. When she pass Wolfram's ear, she whisper,

"You better don't lie, Your Excellency. I know the truth, because I see it."

Wolfram just freeze. His cheek turns into red.

_From where that woman knows about it?!_

-END-

-Sorry for the mistakes in grammar, I'm not very good in English. Thanks for reading!-


End file.
